


The Triple Changer of Nyon

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: This is a prompt that was given to me by ThePrimeOfChoas. She got it from watching The Hunchback Of Notre Dame."Zeta had an Elite Guard, trained and brainwashed to hunt, kill, and capture Decepticons. The captain of this guard was Orion Pax. Pax had some doubts about some of the lies fed to him, but he kept that to himself. Although Orion Pax was the captain of the Guard, he was not the mech who brought in the most Decepticons for execution. The mech who did that was Zeta Prime’s personal guard. His name was Deadlock, and he was the mech that was the most brainwashed out of all of them. Deadlock was often sent out on missions by Zeta to find Decepticons. He always did. And he always obeyed an order. No matter what."To the  Trekkies that are reading this, tell me the name that I used from Next Gen in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the Trekkies that are reading this, tell me the name that I used from Next Gen in the comments! Also, this wasn't beta read, so sorry for any puncuation or grammar errors.

 

_ The Triple Changer Of Nyon _

 

The soldiers all stood at attention, waiting for their orders. The hunt was on, the hunt to find the Decepticons. No one really could muster true hatred for the race, except for Zeta Prime. And unfortunately, Zeta Prime was the mech in charge of security and was the prosecutor. All the other Autobots faked hatred and discrimination in order to avoid the evil Prime’s wrath. The evil Prime ruled both Nyon and Tarn with an iron fist.

 

Zeta had an Elite Guard, trained and brainwashed to hunt, kill, and capture Decepticons. The captain of this guard was Orion Pax. Pax had some doubts about some of the lies fed to him, but he kept that to himself. Although Orion Pax was the captain of the Guard, he was not the mech who brought in the most Decepticons for execution. The mech who did  _ that _ was Zeta Prime’s personal guard. His name was Deadlock, and he was the mech that was the most brainwashed out of all of them. Deadlock was often sent out on missions by Zeta to find Decepticons. He always did. And he always obeyed an order. No matter what.

 

The normal guards however, thought Zeta Prime was an absolute bastard, and were trying to find evidence that could get him kicked out of Nyon and Tarn, and get them new Primes. The captain of this guard was Megatronus. He and Orion were very good friends, and Megatronus knew that he was slowly helping his friend through brainwashing. Slowly, Orion was realizing the horrors that Zeta was committing. All Megatronus needed was a little more time.

 

However, time was something that Megatronus did not have. Deadlock was capturing more and more innocent Decepticons, and Megatronus and his guards couldn’t get them out in time before Zeta neatly chopped their helms off. They also couldn’t cross Deadlock, because no crossed Deadlock and lived.

 

But Deadlock was also different. Unlike the others in the Elite Guard, he had been trained since birth to both kill and hate the Decepticons. It had obviously worked, because Deadlock brought in the most Decepticons then all of the other Elite Guards combined. Deadlock had been raised by Zeta Prime. Only Ultra Magnus, the priest who saved him from his original fate, knew who Deadlock’s true parents were, as well as his heritage. Magnus was not allowed to tell under the penalty of not his death, but Deadlock’s. But Ultra Magnus was smart. Since he could not tell Deadlock the truth, he instead planted a seed of doubt in his spark. He taught Deadlock that Primus had created all Cybertronians equal, and that they should not be persecuted by their race. The seed remained in Deadlock’s spark for quite some time, and soon, it was about to bloom.

 

Deadlock was on patrol when he saw him. The flaming beauty. His red optics sparkled with kindness and mirth, and they matched his red, orange, and yellow paint job perfectly. There were flames dancing around all over the beauty’s frame. His pointed fangs that came out when he smiled and laughed were delicate. The beauty had slim hips and a full waist, and Deadlock was rooted to the spot. How could someone so beautiful be so evil? If he was being honest with himself, he had never actually seen a Decepticon break the law, disturb the peace, or try to rape someone. It seemed to him that it was all in Zeta’s mind. What was it that what Ultra Magnus said? 

_ “Remember Deadlock. No matter what race you are, no matter how many alt modes you have, we are all Primus’s children. We are all created equal. There are some evil Decepticons, yes. But there are also some very evil Autobots.” _  Then that little voice came, as it always did, whispering.

‘ _ Obey Zeta….. The Decepticons are evil… DESTROY THEM ALL _ .’ Deadlock had always listened to that voice, but now he realized something as he watched the flaming beauty. It wasn’t his voice. It had never been his voice. It was Zeta’s. He growled, low and dangerous, fury coursing through his lines. The flaming beauty looked at him, obvious shock and fear in his otics, as well as determination. Deadlock did not attack. The voice came back stronger.

‘ _ OBEY Zeta. The Decepticons are EVIL. DESTROY THEM ALL! _ ’ Deadlock knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the voice for much longer, but he knew someone that could help him. He ran, leaving a very curious Decepticon behind.

 

Hot Rod had thought he was in huge trouble when he saw Deadlock. He had seen the Elite Guard badge on the mechs arm, and also….well. Every Decepticon knew who Deadlock was. Many hoped to change him, convince him that the Decepticons weren’t evil. But when Hot Rod saw those optics….those blue, ice cold optics had him rooted to the spot. There had been no kindness, no compassion. Just cold calculation.  But Deadlock hadn’t attacked. He had just studied him. And so, Hot Rod studied Deadlock. To put it bluntly, as well as simply, Deadlock was absolutely gorgeous. A few other words Hot Rod could think of to describe the mech was handsome, hot, handsome,gorgeous, hot, and handsome. With his strong legs, broad chest, and handsome looking faceplates, Hot Rod was at least curious as to why  _ Deadlock _ the mech infamous for catching every Decepticon he laid opticson, suddenly turned away growling and left. So, he followed Deadlock. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

 

“Why? Why can you not tell me?” Deadlock asked, his hopes dashed. Ultra Magnus sighed.

“The Penalty for me telling you the truth is to great Deadlock. I will not risk it.” Deadlock hissed.

“What is the penalty? If you are worried about your safety, I can protect you!” Again, Ultra Magnus sighed.

“My penalty for telling you would not be my death child. It would be the loss of another, one who I care about and love,” Ultra Magnus paused and then looked right into Deadlock’s optics. “I would lose one that I consider my own sparkling.” Deadlock was quiet.

“I see.” was all he said. He turned around and left the church, not once looking back.

 

Hot Rod watched all of this, and as he heard the last words the priest said, an Idea occurred to him.

 

“Sir? Could I talk to you for a moment?” A voice from the shadows called. Ultra Magnus turned around, and found the source. A young Decepticon, around Deadlock’s age. He had fiery patterns all over his fram, and his red optics sparkled with worry and determination.

“Of course young one. What do you need?” The Decepticon looked Ultra Magnus right in the optics.

“I need to know the information that Deadlock seeks.” Ultra Magnus reeled in shock.

“How do you- sigh. What is your name young one?” The Decepticon looked at him. 

“Hot Rod.” 

‘That’s certainly fitting.’ Ultra Magnus thought. He sighed.

“I cannot tell you. If I told you-”

“Zeta is forcing you to this isn’t he?” Hot Rod interrupted. Ultra Magnus cockd his head. “He doesn’t want Deadlock to find out, because if Deadlock did, Zeta would loose the best ‘con catcher there ever was, right?”

“I cannot-”

“Did Zeta specify who you could tell? Or did he just say not to tell Deadlock?” Ultra Magnus pondered.

“He said:  _ ‘NEVER tell Deadlock this. If you do, I will have his spark carved out in front of you, and make you eat it. _ ’” Hot Rod blinked.

“I didn’t know my urge to murder Zeta could get any stronger, yet here we are.” He muttered. Then he looked at Ultra Magnus. “Please. Tell me. I’ll tell Deadlock, and set him free from whatever the hell Zeta has done to his processor. I can tell that something is wrong. Let me help him. I beg you.” Ultra Magnus considered what Hot Rod said. He was quiet for a long time.

“I tell you because I believe that you can set Deadlock free. Deadlock is a Decepticon. Zeta murdered his carrier on these very steps, and in order to repay for his sin, I told him that he would have to raise Deadlock like he was his own sparkling.” Ultra Magnus shook his helm. “He has obviously not done that.” Ultra Magnus frowned, clearly angry. “Be very careful when you go see Deadlock, young one. Zeta has done horrible things to his processor. You must erase them. Do not fail.”

“Great,” Hot Rod said with a sigh. “Typical.”

 

Deadlock was really mad at Zeta. He had disagreed with him in the past, yes, but keeping a secret from him and having his death be the price?! Deadlock snorted with contempt. He paced his chambers, not knowing what to do. Something weird was going on. Deadlock stopped pacing when he heard a timid knock on his door. That was odd. Zeta never knocked. He just barged in. It was _ very _ annoying. Curious, he went and opened the door...and almost crashed in shock. There, standing in his doorway, was the flaming beauty. He gaped for about thirty seconds before he remembered how to speak.

“I-I- who- who are you? Why are you here? You could get caught! Zeta might find you!” Hot Rod smiled.

“I’m Hot Rod. And I’ve come-” He gave a sly wink in Deadlock’s direction, “To save my knight in shining armor.” Deadlock, again, gaped. This time, for a good minute.

“W-w-what?” He finally stuttered out. Hot Rod went serious. 

“I have the information that Ultra Magnus couldn't share with you. If you want, I can give it to you.”

“He said he couldn’t tell me!”

“He couldn’t.”

“Then how-”

“Loophole.” Deadlock went quiet. 

“Fine. What did he-” Deadlock was interrupted by the sound of familiar pede steps.

“Frag. Hide! Zeta’s coming!” Just as Hot Rod dove under the berth, Zeta barged in, as usual, without knocking.

“Hello Deadlock. Are you alright? You seem a bit...flustered.”

“Uhhh, no Master. Everything is fine. Just an...odd patrol.” Zeta raised an optic ridge.

“Odd? How so?”

“Just a well thought lie Master, nothing more.” Zeta hummed.

“I see. Be careful Deadlock, there are vermin all over this Primus forsaken city that will do and say anything to survive.” And then, Zeta swept out of the room. Deadlock nearly collapsed with shock and nervousness, but he remembered about the Decepticon under his berth, he went to check on him.

“Hot Rod? Are you there?” he looked under the bed. The Decepticon was gone.  He left a note though. ‘ _ If you still want to know, comm. me. I’ll pick up.’ _ below the note was Hot Rod’s comm. Number. Deadlock’s spark did not flutter at this. Not one bit.

 

Hot Rod zigzagged through the city, making sure to avoid the annoying cameras that Zeta had installed all over the city. He was running, and then he accidently ran into someone.

“Oh, sorry! Do you need help up-” He stopped then. His energon froze in his lines. Of all the mechs to crash into, he had crashed into Zeta Prime himself. “Oh FRAG.”

 

Zeta stared in shock at the Decepticon before him. It stared back, equally shocked.

“Uhhhh. I'm just gonna run away now. Bye!” And it took of. Zeta blinked. Before he knew it, he was chasing after the ‘con, and just because it was a ‘con. He had never experienced...such desire for another before. It was odd, and frightening in some ways, but it was also compelling. He WANTED that ‘con, and not just for execution. The ‘con had a beautifully shaped frame, with a slim waist and full hips. His lip plates were delicate, and his faceplates well formed. Zeta WANTED him. DESIRED him.

 

Hot Rod looked behind him. His situation was …..not desirable. He was being chased by the most evil and crazy Prime of all, and Hot Rod DID NOT like the look in the Prime’s optics. He turned a corner and found himself at a dead end, with Zeta rapidly closing the distance between them.

“Primus above, why does this slag always happen to me?!”

 

Zeta advanced on him slowly, savoring his victory.

“You are all mine now, little ‘con” he purred. Hot Rod backed up, really not liking the direction this was headed. Zeta took another step. “All mine.” Hot Rod was backed into a corner. Zeta trapped him there, and then ran a digit down his cheek.

“So delicate,”  Zeta murmured. “So tempting.” Hot Rod whimpered. This was so not good.

 

Of course, Deadlock couldn’t go into recharge after having a min spark attack, so he decided to go out and get some fresh air. He did not expect to find his Master doing the very thing that he said the ‘cons did. Zeta was about to...rape an innocent mech. And, as Deadlock processed more of the situation, it wasn’t just any mech. It was Hot Rod, the flaming beauty. HIS flaming beauty. Deadlock snarled.

“What are you doing?! Get off him!” Deadlock threw Zeta off Hot Rod and into a wall. He turned to Hot Rod and kneeled down. “Are you alright? Did he-?” Hot Rod smiled. 

“No. You got here just in time. Thank you Deadlock.” Primus damn, Deadlock had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. However, Zeta decided to show just how tough and resilient he was.

“You DARE?! I took you in when the ‘cons would have killed you!”

“That’s a lie!” Hot Rod yelled, his servos curling into fists. “I know the truth! Deadlock is a Decepticon! You took him after killing his carrier! You only care about him because he’s the one who catches the most Decepticons!” Zeta froze. Deadlock blinked.

“I’m….I’m a Decepticon?” Zeta growled.

“No! You are not!” But Deadlock could hear the truth in Hot Rod’s voice. His optics began to change, going from radiant red, to vibrant purple, and finally resting on a blazing blue.

“You-you lied to me! You lied to everyone!” Deadlock yelled. His dentas started to elongate. He broke through his repressed code and it revealed two key things: He was a triple changer, and he was coded to specifically protect, which was why Zeta had made him his personal guard. Deadlock blinked again, taking in is new form. Then he turned to Zeta, growling. 

“Name ONE thing that the Decepticons have done. ONE THING!”

 

What neither Deadlock, Hot Rod, or Zeta knew was that every word they were saying and every action that they were doing was getting broadcasted all over the city by Orion Pax. Megatronus had finally gotten through the brainwashing, and Orion was now gathering the evidence to take down Zeta and get a new Prime installed for Tarn and Nyon.

Zeta glared.

“They are a horrible influence on society!” Deadlock hissed.

“No other city has this problem with Decepticons! No other Prime!” 

“That is because all the other Primes are blind! I alone see the true threat the Decepticons pose, and I will see to it that every threat in my cities are extinguished! 

And once the Decepticons in Nyon and Tarn have been snuffed out, I will move on to other cities, until the Decepticon race is no more!” Deadlock gasped in shock and stepped back.

“Genocide. You’re talking about committing genocide.”He whispered, horror growing in him. Zeta laughed, evil and cruel.

“They are not even Cybertronians, Deadlock. It’s not genocide, it’s extermination. They are nothing but pests. Vermin. Insects.” Deadlock took another step back, but made sure to keep Hot Rod out of view form the Prime.

“Do you really think of them as inferior? What in the name of Primus did a Decepticon do to you to make you hate them so much?!” Zeta sneered.

“I know them as they truly are, Deadlock. They pretend to care, they pretend to love, but then leave you when you need them most.” Hot Rod snorted.

“Sure.” Zeta growled.

“Be quiet scum!” Then Zeta turned to Deadlock. A smirk grew on his lips. “You’ve been programmed to obey me Deadlock….” He said. Deadlock began to look even more horrified, as well as alarmed.

“N-n-no.” Deadlock weakly stuttered. Zeta smirked and took a step towards him. Slowly, like a predator approaching his prey. Deadlock shrieked, holding and shaking his helm.

“I think I’ll let you see some of the memories I’ve suppressed. Let you see what I’ve done to you. Deadlock howled.

“No! Nonononononononononono! NOOO! What did you do to me?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” Zeta continued to smirk as Deadlock was plagued with memories that he would have been more than happy to never recollect. Zeta….Zeta had interfaced with him. Had he ever agreed? Deadlock fell to his knees.

“Yesssss….. Take your rightful place Deadlock,” Zeta said with an evil purr. Deadlock hung his helm. His optics returned to blue, and he started to cry. Zeta lifted his tear stained face with a single bronze digit under his chin. Zeta purred again when Deadlock whimpered. “Take your rightful place at my pedes, as my slave.” Deadlock shuddered and whimpered again. Zeta lowered himself and whispered into Deadlock’s audio receptor. “Who do you belong to?” He purred as a servo lightly traced over Deadlock’s  spark chamber. Deadlock tried to resist. He tried to fight. But the goddamn voice…’ _ Obey Zeta…. Do not second guess…. Destroy the Decepticons…… YOU ARE HIS.’ _

“P-p-please…..” Deadlock whimpered weakly. “N-n-no….” Zeta continued to trace his digits over Deadlock’s spark chamber.

“Who do you belong to Deadlock?” Zeta purred again.

“Y-y-you Master,” Deadlock caved. A new wave of tears fell from his optics. “I-I belong t-t-to you.”  Zeta grinned. The digits over Deadlock’s spark chamber stopped.

“That’s right….Pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Rod meanwhile, was watching in horror as Deadlock once again became enthralled by Zeta. Hot Rod had never known such rage. He was built and trained to be the best spy, and he was. Deadlock had saved him. Now, Hot Rod had every intent to return the favor.

 

Hot Rod stepped forward.

“Deadlock. That’s the name he gave you. Is it truly yours though? Do you really think that your carrier or sire would have named you that?” Hot Rod’s red optics bored right into Deadlock’s blue. Hot Rod took a stuttering breath. 

 

“When I first saw you, I thought you would kill me. Every Decepticon has heard of you. But do you know what? They don’t hate you. They feel sorry for you. They know that all of Zeta’s Elite Guard have been brainwashed.” Hot Rod smiled weakly. 

 

“So when I saw you looking at me like that, with that cold calculation, I thought it was my time to be one with the AllSpark. But you didn't kill me. You didn’t attack. You just….looked.” Another weak smile. 

 

“And so I looked in return. I saw an amazing frame, yes, but I also saw an internal struggle. I had no idea that it was like this. Listen to your own voice, your own spark. Don’t listen to the voice that has ordered the deaths of hundreds innocents. This isn’t who you are Deadlock. I know. Please. Come back to me.” Deadlock lowered his helm. Zeta laughed.

“Nice try, little ‘con. But Deadlock is under my control. And soon…..” Zeta looked at Hot Rod with a look that the mech did not care for. “Soon, you will be too.” Zeta smirked. “Perhaps I will enjoy both of you at the same time.” He purred, his digit still under Deadlock’s chin. Those words sparked something in Deadlock’s processor.

 

Hot Rod…..

 

Deadlock blinked in confusion.

“I-” Zeta, who had stood up, cooed down at Deadlock.

“Are you feeling better pet?”

“I-I- Wha-?”

“Shhhhhhhh….” Zeta purred. “Don’t over exert yourself, my love. Just relax.” And those words. They eased Deadlock. He visibly relaxed. The spark in Deadlock’s processor was getting smothered.

 

Hot Rod couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his face.

“Deadlock…..” He whispered, his voice broken. Again, Zeta laughed.

“I will enjoy breaking you, Hot Rod of Nyon. You say you hate me, but soon you will be screaming my designation.” Hot Rod’s optics widened with horror. 

“No!” Zeta smirked.

“Come now…..” He said with a purr. Don’t be like that. You already know Deadlock.” A digit ran itself over Hot Rod’s chassis. “I promise you, it will be all pleasure and no pain. Ask Deadlock. He enjoyed himself thoroughly.”

“You brainwashed him! He was probably screaming inside! Watching with horror as you did whatever you wanted to him!” Zeta smirked again. 

“Does it look like I care? Now behave…..and relax. It will feel a lot better…” Hot Rod cried out with fear.

“Stay away from me! No! Please, help me! Anyone, Help me!” Zeta purred.

“No help will come, little Decepticon. All will be easier if you give yourself to me.”

“No!”

 

Hot Rod-!

 

Again, a spark flared in Deadlock’s processor. It was stronger now. What was going on? Why was Hot Rod crying out? Was someone hurting him? 

 

Then he remembered. Zeta. That no good fragging son of glitch. Was he- OH PRIMUS NO. HOT ROD!

 

“Get. Off. My. Beauty!”

“Your  _ WHAT?!” _

“Awwww. Deadlock! You’re my beauty too!” Deadlock blinked. Then he blushed.

“Mother Fragger, I did not mean to say that out loud.”

“I am so glad you did.” A very, very, very pleased Deadlock said.

“Task at servo Deadlock. Task at servo.” Deadlock muttered to himself. He looked at a very ticked off Zeta.

“I am getting tired of this Deadlock.” Zeta growled. “Stand down. Now.” Deadlock hissed. His optics were red once more.

“Never.” He charged. He did not expect be joined by over one hundred mech and femmes, all roaring in anger, to join him.

“What the FRAG?!” He started in shock at Megatronus and Orion, who were both smirking victoriously. 

“Pax? Megatronus? The hell?” Orion winked at him.

“I may or may not have recorded everything that has happened in the last half hour and broadcasted it all over the city. Let’s just say… a lot of mechs hate Zeta a lot more. And his Elite Guard?” Oron chuckled. “They weren’t the least bit amused.” He pointed to an especially furious group who were currently beating Zeta into tin foil. Megatronus grinned. 

“I am so happy right now.”

 

Zeta Prime was brought before Judge Alpha Trion. He was charged with 1,567 counts of first degree murder, 489 counts of second degree murder, and 2 counts of attempted genocide. In other words, Tarn and Nyon needed new Primes. So, a test was put out, and Deadlock, now Drift, decided to give the test to his boyfriend. So did Megatronus. Just to see what would happen.

 

“What kind of questions are these?” Hot Rod asked as he flipped through the five page test. Then he looked up. “And what kind of test is this?” Drift smiled.

“It’s just to see how one feels after the rule of Zeta.” Hot Rod narrowed his optics.

“Then why aren’t you taking it?” Drift raised an optic ridge in amusement.

“Because I took it already.” He lied. “Now, I have to go to my lesson with Wing, comm me if you need anything.” And then Drift left.

“Wait-!” Hot Rod sighed. “Dammit.”

 

In Tarn, Megatronus was having a similar conversation with Orion.

“And you say you’ve already taken it? How? It’s five pages long.” Megatronus smiled.

“It’s not that hard. After all, it’s asking for you options, so there aren't any wrong answers. Just putting how I felt. I’m going out, have fun, and comm me if you need anything!” And then he left.

“Wait-!” Orion sighed. “Dang it.”

 

When Drift got back, he was surprised to Hot Rod  still working on the test.

“I’ve been gone two hours, and you’re still working on the test?” Hot Rod blushed.

“I may have gotten distracted.” Drift laughed and kissed the top of Hot Rod’s helm.

“You don’t need to try so hard. It’s just asking for your feelings and thoughts.”

“Yes, well. Shut up.” Drift laughed once more.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

 

When Megatronus returned, he wasn't surprised to Orion cooking. Orion was always quick and short in what he wanted to say. The test was on the table.

“How was it love?” Orion smiled.

“I must say, I wouldn’t mind taking a test like that again.” Megatronus snorted. 

“Of course you say that.”

 

Both tests were submitted.

 

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

 

“DRIFT! YOU FRAGGER, GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE NOW!” Drift winced.  _ That _ didn’t sound good. Cautiously, he entered the room. Hot Rod was glaring at him, and Drift weakly smiled.

“......yes….?”

“Why,” Hot Rod snarled, “are there Primes in the living room talking about a Primacy test I passed?!”

“WHAT?! OH MY PRIMUS! REALLY?!”

“Drift! What the FRAG is going on!” Drift smiled.

“The test I made you take was a Primacy test, for Nyon. If you passed, that means you’re becoming a Prime!” Hot Rod blinked.

“What.”

 

“MEGATRONUS! YOU FRAGGER, GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE NOW!” Megatronus literally fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Orion must be really mad to be swearing. He entered the room with extreme caution.

“Yes….?”

“Why,” Orion growled, “Are there Primes in the living room talking about the Primacy test I passed?!”

“REALLY?! You PASSED?!”

“EXPLAIN.”

“The test I gave you was a Primacy test for Tarn! If you passed, you’re going to be a Prime!” Orion blinked.

“I’m going to be a WHAT?!”

 

The Primes in the other room were incredibly amused about the fact that neither soon to be Prime had known they were taking a Primacy test. 

“I must say,” Nova Prime began, clear amusement in her optics, “This seems like the sorta thing that their partners would do.” Janus Prime grinned.

“I’m surprised that Hot Rod and Orion didn’t know. It’s kinda hard to miss.”

“They’ve never taken a Primacy test before Jan.” Genesis Prime said, while continuing to eavesdrop on the couples. 

“Gen, please be a bit more mature and stop eavesdropping.” Solace Prime said with a sigh. Locutus Prime snorted.

“Puh-lease.  This is Gen we are talking about here.”

“Hey!” 

“They are about to come in. Please act more mature than you actually are.” Solace said with another sigh.

“Sure mom.”

 

Both Orion and Hot Rod couldn’t stay mad at their partners forever. After all. They had just wanted the best for them. Taking a deep breath, they entered the room where the Primes were waiting.

 

Nova smiled gently.

“Hello, Hot Rod of Nyon. My name is Nova Prime, and this is Loctus Prime, Solace Prime, Janus Prime, and Genesis Prime.” She said, pointing to each Prime.

“Hi? Look, I don’t really-”

“Hush. We know you did not take the test on purpose. But, we have something that may solidify your belief that  you were meant to be a Prime.” Solace Prime said, and her spark chamber opened. Hot Rod almost crashed. It was the Matrix of Leadership. It hovered around for a bit, and then sped right to Hot Rod gluing itself to his chassis. There was a flash of bright light, and then Hot Rod fell into darkness.

 

_ “Welcome Hot Rod of Nyon. How does it feel to be chosen as a Prime?” _

“What in the Pit- Who are you? Where am I? Is Drift okay?!’ There was gentle laughter.

_ “Your future sparkmate is fine.  Where you are is very hard to explain. And I am-” _

“You’re Primus!”

_ “Yes.” _

“They weren’t kidding….”

_ “No, They were not,”  _ Primus sounded amused.  _ “You however, will no longer be called Hot Rod Of Nyon. From now on, Your designation will be Rodimus Prime. However, every Prime needs a Lord High Protector, and I know just who will perfect for the job...” _

“Wha-”

“WOOOAAAHHH!” thud. “OW!”

“Drift?!” 

_ “Drift will be your Lord High Protector. He has enough training. Good luck, to the both of you.” _

 

Then they were back into reality. Rodimus rubbed his helm, groaning, and then he noticed something. He had gotten a MAJOR weapons upgrade. And his FRAME. It was more sleek, more updated, and if you asked Drift, a whole hell of a lot more attractive, which Drift hadn’t even known was possible, but Primus had done it. Locutus Prime smiled.

“Welcome to the Primes, Rodimus.”

 

When Orion stepped into the room with the waiting Primes, he saw them all smiling at him.

“Hello, Orion Pax of Tarn. My name is Nova Prime, and this is Loctus Prime, Solace Prime, Janus Prime, and Genesis Prime.” She said, pointing to each Prime.

“Hello. I think there has been a mis-”

“No. There has not been a mistake. You are meant to be a Prime. If you don’t believe me…..” Solace Prime trailed off, and opened her spark chamber. The Matrix of Leadership flew out, hovered for a bit, then glued itself to Orion’s chassis. There was a bright flash of light, then darkness.

 

_ “Welcome, Orion Pax of Tarn.”  _ Orion blinked. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud curse.

“OW!”

“Megatronus?!”

“Orion? Where are we? One moment, I’m waiting for you outside of the living room, next thing I know, I’m falling and end up here. Damn, my backstrut hurts!” There was a laugh.

_ “Where you are is unimportant. Why you are here however, is. Orion Pax. You are becoming a Prime. You will no longer be called Orion Pax. From now on, you shall be addressed as Optimus Prime.”  _ Orion/Optimus gasped.

“You’re Primus!” There was amusement in the answer he received.

_ “Yes. Megatronus. Optimus will need a Lord High Protector. I can think of no one better suited for this task then you. From now on, you will addressed as Megatron, Lord High Protector of Optimus Prime.” _

“What-?!” And then the darkness receded, and they were back in the living room. The first thing that Optimus noticed was that DAMN. Megatron had a more upgraded frame. It was more bulky, but it was sleek and VERY dangerous looking.He had a fusion cannon on one of his arms, and he looked-- Optimus decided not to finish that thought.

 

The first thing that Megatron noticed was that Optimus was clearly more battle ready. His chest was more broad, but his frame was still lithe and small. Small, as in he was still shorter than Megatron. If he wanted to, Megatron could easily-- Megatron decided not to finish that thought. Neither realized the upgrades to their own frames until they noticed the others slack jawed expression. Then they looked down.

“Holy FRAG.”

 

Both Tarn and Nyon recovered quickly from the rule of Zeta. Both Tarn and Nyon held an annual memorial for all of those who had died at Zeta’s servo. In fact, There was even a “Zeta sucks” day. Both Rodimus and Drift went to visit Zeta to gloat. It went about as well as one could imagine. 

 

“Oh Zeta. I’ve really missed you. How’s prison?” Rodimus asked, faking sadness at the very ticked off former Prime.

“You disgusting-” Drift’s sword was at Zeta’s neck before he could finish the sentence.

“As you can tell,” Rodimus said, “Drift and I missed you. Did you miss us?” Zeta growled. “Awwwww. Trust me. We all feel the same way about you.” And then Rodimus and Drift left, content that life had decided to throw some good luck their way. 


End file.
